Kugon
|-|Human = |-|Dark Essence Form= Summary Kugon is a warrior, fallen monk, and Antagonist of The Adventure of Ages. He is the first main Antagonist of an arc, providing the first true fight for the characters of the series. Kugon was once a monk following in the ways of Sha'myx, a spiritual life style based upon working as a force of life, not a human. After it was clear he would surpass his teachers, he began to train under the hand of Moni the Ancient, the leader of the Sha´Myx for the last thousands of years. He began to learn some of the darker spells from him as well, as Moni believed he was ready. Kugon began to reject this way of life due to disagreements with the other monks, until he finally left the dojo. He than began to recruit members into his own cult, forming his own group. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Kugon Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Middle-Aged Classification: Monk, Warrior, Human Rank: Ruby Level Threat Affiliation: The Order of Min'zao (Order of cultist monks that he formed, he is the leader) Race: Human Likes: Meditation, Strength, Proving ones superiority Dislikes: Honor, Weakness Bounty: 35,000 Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''7-A, likely 6-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (One of the most gifted if not, the most gifted members to ever be induced into the Min'Zao), Summoning of Armor, Regeneration (Low-Mid), limited Precognition (As one of the greatest monks of this century, he has learned how to predict his opponents moves extremely accurately, within minutes of fighting them), Rage Power, Body Control (Can harden the texture of his skin), Statistics Enhancement, Fear Inducing Aura (Can frighten his entire cult of cultist monks to serve him unquestionably), Darkness Manipulation (Can lower the brightness in the area he is fighting, causing his opponents to be extremely nearsighted), Skilled in the use of the Bo-Staff. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain Level, likely Island Level (Defeated Orif during his fight with their party. Matched Akadias blow for blow, even starting to gain the upper-hand, until Akadias was assisted by Amun Flatbraid calling forth an earthquake, and supplying all party members with a force-field, allowing Akadias to gain the upper-hand.) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Akadias) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class M (Physically superior to Akadias) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class, likely Island Class ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Mountain Level, likely Island Level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Melee Range with Hand to Hand, Extended Melee with Staff, '''Standard Equipment: '''Bo-Staff | Bo-Staff, Darkness Armor can be summoned 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (One of the most gifted monks to ever enter the order of Min'Zao, an elite order of monks renowned across the land for being gifted warriors and guardians of peace. As a warrior, he was unmatched within the order, only being defeated by the grandmaster when he abandoned the order.) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Currently Working On... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters